


Nightmare within

by Awenseth



Series: Deadly Beauty [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Breaking, Dark, Double Penetration, Electrocution, F/M, Fear Play, Fluff and Angst, Helplessness, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mind Rape, Multi, Necrophilia, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Sadism, Secret Marriage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Silas is their prisoner is Soundwave on the hunt to find the other creature who dared to cause his beloved pain and make sure that they suffer for what they had dared to do. </p><p>He had shown mercy once, but not a second time. </p><p>He won’t rest till his victim is found and he will make sure that she learns rather clearly just how cruel the last of the Unmaker’s creations could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare within

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a follow up story to ’Grotesque pleasure’ and will be clearly darker then that one. Also I’m going to use in this fic the same theory regards Soundwave as in my other fics, you can find the full theory kindly explained by Optimus and Rathcet in ’Hidden Desires’.

Soundwave woke to the notice of his internal chronometer and onlined his violet optics, usually he would due to this immediately get out of his berth and head to the bridge and start working on the computers, but there were of course exceptions to his routine. The main one was naturally the warm form in his arms, still deep in recharge. Soundwave felt a small smile tug at his derma as he took the time to enjoy the sight of his recharging mate, he knew that the medic’s shift would only start in about four more joors and he could not begrudge him a bit of recharging in, it certainly gave him something of an extra motivation to go through his tasks with the outmost efficiency.

 He wanted the echoes of war to finally cease for only then could they truly be a family.

 Carefully raising his right servo to not wake the medic, - the aftereffect of working in the warzones was that Knockout become a light recharger - he carefully stroke over the white cheek plate, enjoying how it felt under his digits and how the other snuggled closer to him at which Soundwave tightened his hold in answer. Neither him nor Knockout had lied to that disgusting human about the fact that Soundwave never shared his love with others, but still made sure that the medic was not to be touched. His lovely medic belonged only to him since the first klik Knockout had kissed him after he had cornered him in the med bay when he wanted to know why his processor could only think about the medic and how ethereal he looked when smiling. If the telepath was honest with himself he did not even like it if others even felt interest for Knockout, but he learned to deal with his jealousy and not offline anyone…both Megatron and Knockout were kind of grateful for that after having lost a number of soldiers due to such incidents. Though it had not been easy, mostly that Breakdown had been one of the intersects and with being Knockout’s partner and assistant - leave alone best friend -, he was often alone with him, but he did not deserve what had been done to him. It had hurt his beautiful medic and anyone who does that landed on Soundwave’s list according to what they had dared to do.

His violet optics flashed silver as he reached out with his telepathy for the umpteenth time; now that they had one of those who had caused the most hurt to his beloved was their prisoner he wanted to find the other cause to deal punishment. He still cursed himself that he had let that disgrace online on that cycle she dared to oppose Megatron and try abandoning him on the planet as that dreadful being which had created his class was awakening. He was frustrated due to this beyond belief even if he did not show it, he let that glitch online and she ended up hurting his love in such a cruel way! Then while physical wounds may heal over time mental ones are much worse! He should know, the scars of his sparklinghood and Knockout’s hardship in the warzones, those wounds would never cease to be a part of them… It also frustrated him that his Master and close friend had walked inside the personification of Chaos with only the aid of Prime’s Autobots while he should have been also there, protecting him, but he wasn’t.

 Suddenly he felt Knockout stirring in his arms, but he did not wake, only snuggled closer and tightened his own hold around him, this told Soundwave that the other had noted his frustration and unconsciously tried to comfort him. This was one of the many facts he cherished about the medic, he understood Soundwave, cared about him, treating him with both soft gentleness and scorching passion, never regretting even for an astroklik his decision to bond with him.

 “ ** _I love you_** ” he whispered softly as he kept on gazing down at the medic nestled in his arms, the light of the room making his plating shine in a lovely light while the pristine white part of his plating glistered in a pure way. He still tended to often marvel on the fact how someone as beautiful, skilled and intelligent as Knockout could have fallen in love with something as hideous as him. A creature given existence by the Unmaker himself, a monster whose mentioning had been used to scare sparklings and ordered to kill for they were the ones who took life without remorse! During his time before the war had he hidden everything, his face plate, frame and even voice to never be discovered as the last of the monsters whom the council and Sentinel Prime had ordered to be slaughtered! He hid for so long, but there were a few who saw him differently Knockout, Megatron and his symbionts always told him that there was nothing wrong with his looks, but they were also the only ones beside the now Prime who had never felt the instinctive fear when close to him. He did not know why they were exceptions, but he did not care, it was enough that there were ones who did not immediately shy away from him and accepted him as what he was.

 “Wave?” hearing his bonded’s voice he turned his helm downwards to gaze into sleepy, crimson optics before he saw a warm smile blossom on the derma he loved to kiss and feel on his frame.

 “ ** _Apology: didn’t wish to wake you._** ” he said when the medic laughed and kissed him, making warmth and happiness cruise through his circuitry.  

 “I don’t mind, this only means that we have time for a bit of together before I need to start my shift and look after that thing.” Soundwave nodded his helm while nuzzling against the medic to make the bitter thoughts go away.

 As intended his electro shock had kept the human from dying during the overload of Breakdown’s corpse, but he sustained a huge number of second and third degree burns, blood loss and some broken bones. He needed to put the medical bay’s ventilations which changed the air inside on full speed to get that disgusting smell out, even burned metal and spilled fluids did not smell as bad as these organics before he assisted Knockout to repair the damage! The punishment could hardly continue if he dies so they needed to waste their time on him, after all, he got his master’s permission to assist his bonded with his experiments while also giving him allowance to his side project. Airachnid would regret her deeds then it seemed that while Starscream, even if lacking in a number of departments, had still more processor capability to understand the unnamed rules abroad the Nemesis. Feeling a servo gently caress his cheek plate he placed his own on it and leaned into the touch.

 His plans could wait till Knockout is on his shift.  

 “ ** _Affirmative_** ” he planned to make their alone time as best as he could so that Knockout could deal with that pitiful being in his domain. He felt happy when the medic laughed as he pushed him down on the berth, feelers already sliding over glossy, smooth plating as the sound of purring engines filled the room.


End file.
